Relaxation
by UchihaObito675
Summary: Oh Sasuke, telling Sakura you love her isn't as easy as you planned... T for some light stuff :3 My first fic :D so gimme dat criticism XP [Oneshot][Sasusaku]


My first fanfic! Yheeeeey XD

Well, expect amateaur writing abilites, but I tried to stay in my norm, so let's see how this turns out, shall we?

I WISH i had a girl like sakura-chan q.q

Somebody cheer me up XC

I hope there aren't _too _many errors...

O well, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

Two ninjas were sittting on a hill overlooking konohagakure, tired after a hard day of training. This was courtesy of arguably the most lazy jonin ninja in existence, Hatake Kakashi (Sasuke had enough of Chidori for about a week) and the infamous Hokage, Tsunade (Sakura was also totally tired), as well as Jiraiya, but he was now off in some bar, and Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen.

It was the strawberry-blonde girl who posed this question to her raven haired companion, who replied with an indifferent "Hn."

Sakura smiled. "What're you thinking about?" she asked again.

"What?" said Sasuke, this time making eye contact with her and raising an eyebrow slightly. _Was she bothered by his behavior?_

Sakura jumped a little, surprised at how quickly her fellow chunin's attention had? shifted. "No, no, I meant what goes on in your head when you're sitting around like this, Sasuke? What do think about?"

Silence. Sasuke looked up into the sky, the sun looking like 3:00. He thought a little more.

_I wonder if Sakura still likes me. After all these years, and how I left her...no, left this entire village behind, I really doubt she cares for me. Yet she still asks these questions...Is she pretending to ask questions? Or is she not interested in me? _These were the thoughts spinning around in Sasuke's head. He saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye looking at him, waiting patiently for an answer. _Well, only one way to find out._ "Is Naruto coming back?" He finally asked, this time turning to look directly at her.

A little confused from the change of subject, she replied, "I don't know Sasuke... He said he'd bring us Ramen from he hasn't come back yet." Sakura sighed. _Maybe it is all in my mind, then. All Sasuke-kun does is ask me these odd questions. Ino was right. Maybe he doesn't like me as more than a friend. _The girl suddenly noticed something that brought her out of her thoughts. "Wait. Sasuke! Where did and Kakashi go? And where's Tsunade Sama?" She looked around, slightly panicked.

"Tsunade went off muttering something about Jiraiya and losing a bet and Kakashi's at Ichiraku's, remember?" Sasuke said softly. When he talked to Sakura, his voice lost its icy edge. His cold eyes for some strange reason made Sakura feel warmer inside. And as if that made any sense at all, just the mere look of him inflicted more damage to her rational thinking. When those obsidian eyes bored holes in her with what most people would deduce as a steely-cold aura, she saw a sweet melancholy boy inside, broken from his past. She would never say it out loud to anyone...except maybe him, but Sakura thought that this was the cutest thing about Sasuke there was. He was the last remaining of the uchiha clan - _Were all of them this hot? Oh wait. She was getting sidetracked again._

And it was in these thoughts that _Sakura_ was now lost in when she noticed Sasuke staring at her. "Um. Uh.. Sakura? You there?" He asked with an eyebrow inquisitively raised. "Y-you were looking at me all weird for some time like that so just.. Sorry."

The girl blushed hard as she whipped her face away and said, "Oh sorry Sasuke.. I was just thinking about...well.. You..and I sorta..."

Sasuke cut her off.

"What? You were thinking about me?

A smirk tugged at his lips as he slid a little closer to her. _Okay - here's my chance to be assertive with her... I hope she likes me back!_

"No, no, Sasuke I didn't mean it like that! I just - uh - wanted to..." the girl frantically tried to produce an excuse while Sasuke's smirk (now a grin) became wider.

"Oh, dont worry," Sasuke whispered in her ear with a husky voice as he put his arm around her. "I know exactly what you meant." She shivered when his lips tickled her ear - but it was a good shiver; Sakura liked that feeling.

Their faces were right in front of each other's and their faces were both a very noticeable bright shade of red.

"Sasuke..." Sakura asked in a soft. sweet voice , moving her face closer to his ear. "I wanna ask you something, and you have to answer truthfully, ok?"

"Hn."

She giggled softly.

"What?"

"Nothing - you always say that, and it can mean anything from Yes to No" She said into his ear, still giggling.

"Sasuke, do you love me?"

Sasuke was already feeling hot from the evening sun, and the previous question raised the temperature of his cheeks by about 10 more degrees. Sasuke's thoughts went into overdrive, trying to think of a response to her question. Strangely, though, he wasn't uncomfortable. Being around other girls made him jittery, but Sakura made him feel better, and the question she just asked him had melted his heart.

Instead of responding, Sasuke pulled back, and looked at her for a few seconds straight on, and leaned forward and met her lips with his.

Sakura was startled, and her eyes got wide open, but then involuntarily closed. This was most probably one of the happiest feelings she experienced. All those nights she spent crying and thinking about how he would go after other girls in the village like Ino or Hinata instantly disappeared. _ So this is how it feels to be loved_, she thought as her inner Sakura was having a party.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was enjoying the kiss. As soon as she kissed him back, he felt as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Although Sakura was agressive in fighting, she submitted to him right away when they kissed, letting him take over and making slight moaning noises as his tongue explored her mouth.

When they pulled apart, panting to regain breath, it was a flustered Sakura and a grinning Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke panted, breaking the silence.

"Yes what?" Sakura asked him sweetly and innocence shone in her eyes as they were reflected in the sunlight.

_Dammit. She isn't going to make this easy for me, is she? I should have known... _Sasuke thought. His expression changed to a soft mellow that made Sakura's heart skip a beat. "Sakura...Yes. I - I love you," and with that said he pulled her closer and they kissed again, this time with no resistance from the strawberry blonde as she moved to sit in his lap.

"Aww, Sasuke, you're sweeter than I thought." Sakura said, smiling up at him.

"Oh well...It looks like Naruto and Kakashi are taking their time with the Ramen, so I guess we can maybe try again?" Sasuke grinned.

Before Sakura could respond, it was too late. She yelped as he pulled her closer.

"Wait! Sasuke! What if they come bac - mmmf" he moved onto her lips once again, this time reaching into her shirt and elicting little mewls from her as his hands snaked through the new territory.

After they finished making out...

"Sakura. Would you like to have dinner with me later?"

"Sure, but dinner can wait, right?" Sakura pouted. "We have lots of time before dinner..."

"Hn." Sasuke said, grinning as they kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everyone :D please take a moment to write a review on my work, it'll really help me out :)<br>I just want to know how my first fanfic is accepted by the public_**

**_btw si, yo hablo poco espanol tambien :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwah XD<strong>

**DONE OH GOD YES**

**(typing this on a phone keyboard and now fingers are dead) Q.Q paaiin.**

**But yay my first fic :D**

**Oh jeez i made this AN rly long sry T.T**

**I made Sasuke sappy - because he secretly is, and I personally that sasusaku just wouldn't be the same without a little bit of sap :)**

**Sasusaku will be canon! Just wait!**

**I hope they weren't **_**too**_** out of character, and I pwomise I'll do more research before my next fanfic. :D I'm lazier thann Kakashi tho so don't count on it XD**

**Oh well, I suck at writing smut anyways, and I'm definitely not making my first fic a lemon, so plz rate and review. Btw, this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to start out with a simple oneshot, and I'm pretty pleased with my work...so lets see how it goes. XP**

Bye guyys :3

- UchihaObito675

KISHI WHY'D YOU KILL RIN

OBITO AND RIN WERE SO CUTE TOGETHER Q.Q

D: WWHHHYYYYY


End file.
